1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and method for processing optical information, and more particularly, to a data processing system and method for processing holographic optical information by applying a digital communication interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical information processing devices for processing optical data include holographic optical information processing devices. In the holographic optical information processing devices, a two-dimensional data page is recorded in a recording medium as interference patterns through interference of a signal beam and a reference beam. When the reference beam is incident onto a position where a hologram of an optical information recording medium is formed, the reference beam is diffracted at the position, thereby generating a reproduction beam. It is possible to recover original data by detecting the reproduction beam through an array of light receiving elements such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) or a charge coupled device (CCD) and decoding the reproduction beam.
Other conventional optical information processing devices such as CDs, DVDs, HD-DVDs, Blu-ray disks, and the like except the holographic optical information processing devices have similar data processing systems for a data interface with hosts (various information devices).
The conventional optical information processing devices include a host interface for being interfaced with the host information devices and include a digital data processor for handling data so as to reproduce data that is recorded in a recording medium or record data in the recording medium. In addition, the conventional optical information processing devices may include a copy protection circuit for encrypting reproduced data so as to prevent data that is recorded in a recording medium from being illegally copied.
In a case where the conventional optical information processing devices communicate data with other information devices through the host interface, data that is recorded or reproduced in and from the recording medium, and data recorded in the recording medium is sequential bit data.
However, unlike the conventional optical information processing devices, the holographic information processing device has a data format of a two-dimensional data page, when recording and reproducing data. Accordingly, the two-dimensional data page is recorded or reproduced by using one optical spot (that is, hologram).
Thus, unlike the conventional optical information processing devices, the holographic optical information processing device can record data only when a two-dimensional data page is prepared. In addition, the holographic optical information processing device reproduces data in units of a two-dimensional data page. Accordingly, a data processing system and method that is different from the conventional optical information processing devices is necessary.
The present invention provides a data processing system and method for processing holographic optical information by applying a digital communication interface.